Hotaru's Day at School
by Super Duper Saiyan and Android
Summary: Hotaru takes her Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa to school


A Day at Hotaru's School  
  
By Super Duper Sayian and Android Eightteen  
  
Hotaru came bursting in to her house with a letter from school for her Haruka-papa   
and her Michiru-mama.  
"It's Bring-your-parents to school day tommorow!" she shouted excitedly.  
All my friends and thier parents will be there, will you come Haruka-papa?"  
Haruka said "I don't know you'll have to ask your Michiru-mama"  
Hotaru ran to Michiru and said "Michiru-mama it's bring-your-parents to school day tomorrow.  
can you and Haruka-papa come?"  
Michiru looked down at Hotaru who seemed so happy to want to show her 'parents' off.  
But Michiru wasn't too sure.   
She sighed, saying No would break little Hotaru's heart, "Err...okay we'll come"  
Hotaru jumped up and down with delight and went to tell her haruka-papa.  
She went to Haruka and said "Michiru-mama said you'd come to school with me tomorrow.  
Here's the letter!"  
Haruka said "Um...sure Hotaru,"  
Haruka took the letter and walked over to Michiru looking a little worried.  
"Do you think it will be okay?" Haruka asked  
Michiru says "I don't know...we can't just say to Hotaru we can't go"  
Haruka says "Yeah I know..."  
They stood their for a while but then Haruka came up with a plan.  
"I'll just act like a guy, like a always do! No one will know the difference!"  
Michiru says "Yes...that would work"  
Hotaru runs up to Haruka and hugs her.  
Haruka looked a little nervous, but it would be alright... she hoped...  
It was the next day and Hotaru woke up Haruka and Michiru in the Morning   
by jumping up and down on their bed and shouting "Wake up Michiru-mama, Wake up Haruka-papa!!"  
Michiru and Haruka were still tired and started yawning. "Whats the time Hotaru?" Haruka asked.   
"It's 5 a.m.! Just enough time to get ready!". Haruka and Michiru groaned.  
Haruka and Michiru got out of bed and got ready,  
Hotaru was just jumping around the house shouting and singing  
Haruka asked Michiru "Why is Hotaru so excited about us going to her school?"  
Michiru smiled, "She loves us like a child loves her parents Haruka.  
She's going to be so pleased to parade us around the school,  
showing us off because, as Hotaru puts it, we are 'cool' "  
Haruka chuckled lightly "Yeah, I guess so"  
Hotaru came up to Haruka and Michiru and said "It's time for breakfast and then we have to go  
to school"  
Haruka asked Hotaru "What time it is now?"  
Hotaru said "It's 7am now and we have to be at school early at 7:45!"  
Haruka decided she'd make breakfeast, and fried some eggs,  
whilst Michiru practiced her violin and Hotaru drew a picture.   
Haruka laid Hotaru's breakfeast infront of her, "Whats that drawing of?" she asked curiously.  
Hotaru smiled, "Me and Michiru-mama and you Haruka-papa, silly!"  
Haruka smiled and Michiru sat down next to Haruka to eat breakfast.  
Hotaru said to Michiru "Michiru-mama I drew a picture of me, Haruka-papa and you!"  
Michiru smiled and pinned the picture on the fridge, "Oh no look at the time!" Hotaru suddenly   
gasped.   
Michiru looked at the clock, "Oh my God!   
It's 7:40, if we don't hurry up we'll be as late as Usagi.   
Haruka laughed at the comment Michiru made.   
Hotaru ran down to the car and Michiru and Haruka followed her.   
They got into the car and Haruka drove to Hotaru's school.  
They arrived with a minite to spare. All the kids (and some of their dads)  
were in awe of Haruka's car. Hotaru climbed out and held onto Michiru's hand and Haruka's  
hand and they walked into school with her.  
Hotaru lead Haruka and Michiru to her class room and all the parents had to sit with their   
children at their desks  
Haruka was wearing a heavey jacket which disgused anything 'underneath'.   
She knew as long as she kept the jacket on she'd be fine.   
Hotaru's teacher then started to talk about topics the class had learnt about during the year.  
The teacher carried on talking about the different topics and said to Haruka   
"Young man, it is awfully warm in here you can take your jacket off"  
"Err, but I like my jacket on!" Haruka said.   
Her face was red from the heat but Michiru backed her up,  
"Yes she has to be hot, its a rare condition!"  
The teacher looked at them weirdly and then said '"During the course of today you will do   
different activities with your child. First we will do Art"  
Haruka wasn't good as art as Michiru, so she stood back as Michiru and Hotaru drew a picture of  
a butterfly together.  
Then a clumsy little kid was carrying a jar of water and he tripped and it went all over   
Haruka's jacket  
"Oh dammit" Haruka said, and the teacher ran to pull the messed up jacket off of Haruka,  
and all the parents gasped in surprise as the teacher pulled the jacket off.  
The teacher said "..oh..my...." Haruka went bright red Michiru looked shocked at her   
taking the jacket off   
And then seiya streaked past the window O_o  
Haruka's plain wight shirt undneith had soaked through so you could quite cleary make out her   
bra. The parents stood disgusted, tuting and muttering.  
One parent stood up and shouted "Your a disgusting pervert"   
And then yaten streaked past the window O_o  
Haruka looked up in shock at the parent, Hotaru looked a little sad but another girl stood up   
and said, "Cool, Haruka's dad is a mum too!"  
and then they all stood up and shouted in unison "COOL!!!"   
and the teacher looked shock at all of the children  
And then taiki streaked past the window O_o  
"How on earth can you think thats cool!" shouted one mother,   
Hotaru looked up at the woman and started crying.  
Haruka was still in shock but the teacher, even though she thought it was disgusting,  
said to the woman "So this is unusual but you have no right to make a young girl cry!"  
Usgai falls out of a tree on to Seiya who is still streaking past the window and   
Seiyan manages to be ontop of Usagi O_o;  
"Haruka-papa may be a woman, but I still love her.   
She makes me laugh and we play together, and I get to ride in her car!"   
Hotaru shouted at the grown ups, "It doesn't matter if shes a man or a woman.  
All that matters is that shes my papa"  
The adults looked pretty shocked and then Michiru said   
"Yes Hotaru is right, for adults your judge people so easily, you are very homophobic"  
Mamoru is streaking and sees Seiya on top of Usagi and Hrstarts to attack streaking Seiya. O_o  
The adults looked down at their feat in shame, and all the children ran up to Haruka.  
"Can you come outside and play with us, you're so cool! You told our mummy's and daddys off"   
They also ran over to Michiru saying the same things.  
After that the day went really well and at the end of the day Haruka,   
Michiru and Hotaru were riding in the car back home. Hotaru said   
"I know the beginning of today didn't go very well, but thats the best day at school  
I've ever had. Thank you Michiru-mama, Thank you Haruka-papa"  
Mamoru and Seiya are still fighting outside Hotaru's classroom   
And Yaten, Taiki, Usagi and Minako were running around Tokyo Streaking  
"Hey lets stop and get an ice cream then" Haruka said.   
They climbed out the car and Yaten, Taiki, Usagi and Minako ran past. O_o;;  
"Maybe not..." They got back in the car and drove home   
Then Hotaru said "I can wait until next Bring-your-parents to School Day!"  
The End 


End file.
